Clan Mechs
These lists were compiled using a combination of the canon Battletech Faction List, the mech design program Heavy Metal Pro, the Megamek game and various other sources. These lists probably contain numerous errors and omissions, so they should not be regarded as comprehensive. Clan mechs were often given nicknames or designations by their Inner Sphere adversaries. These are included in brackets next to the Clan name. Clan Omnimechs The Clans, (specifically Clan Coyote, with assistance from the Diamond Sharks) developed Omni technology. They created interchangeable weapon pods, along with the control systems, that allow Omnimechs to be configured in as many ways as there are weapon types. This was a drastic departure from the traditional way of designing and building mechs with specific configurations. It also made mechs far easier to service in the field. Instead of spending hours fixing a faulty weapon system, or having a weapon rendered useless through lack of ammo, techs could simply remove it and fit a different one. It meant they could also be reconfigured on the fly, adapting to changing battlefield situations. After the invasion of 3050, the scientists and engineers of the Inner Sphere used captured Clan mechs and schematics to develop their own Omnimechs. Refitted IS Designs Besides designing and building their own machines, the Clans also stripped down and re-built a number of existing Inner Sphere designs to improve their speed, firepower and armour. These are given the designation IIC to distinguish them from the original model. In addition there were several Inner Sphere Mechs that had only thier weapons refitted. These Mechs are designated with a © TRO 3050 OmniMechs *Adder (Puma) *Dire Wolf (Daishi) *Executioner (Gladiator) *Fire Moth (Dasher) *Gargoyle (Man O' War) *Hellbringer (Loki) *Ice Ferret (Fenris) *Kit Fox (Uller) *Mad Dog (Vulture) *Mist Lynx (Koshi) *Nova (Black Hawk) *Timber Wolf (Mad Cat) *Stormcrow (Ryoken) *Summoner (Thor) *Viper (Dragonfly) *Warhawk (Masakari) Inner Sphere Refits *Archer (C) *Rifleman (C) *Shadow Hawk (C) *Thunderbolt (C) *Warhammer (C) *Wolfhound IIC *Victor (C) TRO 3055 OmniMechs *Black Python (Viper) *Linebacker *Naga *Phantom *Pouncer Second Line BattleMechs *Bane (Kraken) *Counjurer (Hellhound) *Horned Owl (Peregrine) *Howler (Baboon) *Incubus (Vixen) *Stone Rhino (Behemoth) *Vapor Eagle (Goshawk) Inner Sphere Refits *Griffin IIC *Jenner IIC *Locust IIC *Marauder IIC *Phoenix Hawk IIC *Shadow Hawk IIC *Warhammer IIC TRO 3058 OmniMechs *Arctic Cheetah (Hankyu) *Battle Cobra *Black Lanner *Crossbow *Ebon Jaguar (Cauldron Born) *Fire Falcon *Huntsman (Nobori-Nin) *Kingfisher *Mongrel (Grendel) *Night Gyr *Shadow Cat *Turkina Second Line BattleMechs *Grizzly *Kodiak *Piranha *Thresher *Supernova Inner Sphere Refits *Hunchback IIC TRO 3060 OmniMechs *Blood Asp *Cougar *Nova Cat *Stooping Hawk Second Line BattleMechs *Arctic Wolf *Canis *Corvis *Fire Scorpion *Great Wyrm *Ha Otoko *Icestorm *Mandrill *Matador *Pack Hunter *Predator *Snow Fox *Stalking Spider *Thunder Stallion *Ursus Inner Sphere Refits *Clint IIC *Commando IIC *Guillotine IIC *Highlander IIC *Orion IIC *Urbanmech IIC *Wyvern IIC TRO 3067 OmniMechs *Crimson Langur *Hellion *Savage Coyote Second Line BattleMechs *Arcas *Blood Kite *Bowman *Burrock *Hellfire *Lobo *Mad Cat Mk II *Pinion *Rabid Coyote *Scylla *Solitaire *Spirit Mechs from outside sources and Unconfirmed Mechs 3050 Era *Annihilator IIC *Spider IIC *Trebuchet IIC 3055 Era *Wind Coyote *Wolf Spider *Blood Ferret 3058 Era *Barracuda *Falcon Eyrie *Havoc *Inferno *Iron Cheetah *Lightning *Osprey *Sabre Dog *Stinger 3060 Era *Great Bear *Dervish IIC *Wolverine IIC